


Straightforward

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Merlin/Arthur, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: “So,” Merlin drawls when it’s finally just him, Arthur, and Mordred at the table. “What is your view on polyamory?”Arthur tightens his grip on Merlin’s waist and hides his grin against Merlin’s neck while Mordred stares at Merlin, incapable of stringing any words together, his cheeks turning red.





	Straightforward

“So,” Merlin drawls when it’s finally just him, Arthur, and Mordred at the table. “What is your view on polyamory?”

Arthur tightens his grip on Merlin’s waist and hides his grin against Merlin’s neck while Mordred stares at Merlin, incapable of stringing any words together, his cheeks turning red.

“You know what polyamory is, right?” Merlin asks faux-innocently.

“Of course I know,” Mordred says, taking a swig of his beer, his eyes jumping from Merlin to Arthur before he quickly averts them, the tea candle sitting in the middle of the table suddenly becoming the most fascinating thing he could be watching at the moment. 

“So? What do you think?” Merlin asks again, feeling more than hearing Arthur’s laughter.

“It’s… uhm…” Mordred starts, playing with the condensation on his glass. “I never really thought about it.”

“Really? Not even threesome wank fantasies?” Merlin asks.

“Uh…” Mordred manages, his whole face the colour of a ripe tomato. 

“Do you want to make that fantasy a reality and have sex with us?” Arthur says, as blunt as ever, earning himself a jab to his ribs from Merlin. “Ow, what? Your way takes forever?”

“You can’t just say things like that. That won’t work.”

“Won’t it?”

They both look at Mordred who seems about ready to bolt, only the shock holding him in place.

“Are you serious?” Mordred asks, his voice strangled. 

“Absolutely,” Arthur says concurrently with Merlin’s “yes.”

“Now?” Mordred asks.

“If you want,” Arthur says with a shrug. “But we can always schedule it for some other day.”

“Wow, you make it sound so sexy,” Merlin says, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it,” Arthur lowers his voice, but not low enough so that Mordred doesn’t hear.. “I know scheduling sex turns you on.”

Mordred shifts in his seat, reaches for his beer, downs half of the glass in one go.

“Are you turned on right now?” Arthur asks, leaning forward, closer to Mordred across the table. “Are you hard?”

“No,” Mordred says, his voice higher than usual, pressing his legs closer together on instinct.

“He’s hard,” Merlin says, smirking, making Mordred shift in his seat once more. “We won’t pressure you into anything. It’s your choice,” Merlin continues, standing up. “Consent is everything.”

“You know where to find us,” Arthur says, following Merlin’s example and letting himself be dragged towards the dance floor.

 

*

 

“How will this work then?” Mordred asks a week later, sitting on a sofa in Merlin and Arthur’s living room, an almost empty cup of peppermint tea in his hands. 

“However you want it to,” Arthur says, depositing his own cup on the table. 

“We won’t go into anything kinky,” Merlin says. “Not this time,” he smiles. “But if you need it, you can still use the colour system. Red for stopping, orange for slowing down and checking in, green for everything is fine.”

“Okay,” Mordred says, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Are you nervous?” Merlin asks.

Mordred nods, knowing there’s no point in lying. 

“It’s okay. We’re a bit nervous too, aren’t we?” Merlin says and Arthur shrugs, not one to admit weakness so easily.

“Let’s talk preferences first,” Arthur says.

 

*

 

Mordred has to admit that talking about his favourite positions and acts served quite well to start a low burn of arousal in his body. He’s still nervous, but the feeling is no longer gripping his stomach so hard, merely makes him a little antsy.

“Ready?” Arthur asks.

“Yeah,” Mordred says, biting his lip.

Arthur takes the empty cup from his fingers, deposits it on the table, straddles Mordred’s lap, pressing him into the backrest of the sofa, and leans in for a kiss. He’s a very talented kisser, turning Mordred into a boneless mush in a matter of seconds. His hands are seemingly everywhere, even when not trying to get under his clothes yet.

Mordred gasps into the kiss when Arthur’s palm presses over his half-hard cock. He can’t help but buck into the touch, moaning as Arthur works him through the tight denim of his jeans. 

“Is he ready?” Merlin’s voice registers after a few minutes of slowly mounting bliss and only then Mordred realizes he’s been absent so far.

“Nearly,” Arthur says after breaking their kiss.

“What?” Mordred asks, not following their line of conversation.

Merlin has changed into a long white shirt that is too big on his frame, probably Arthur’s. Mordred’s cock twitches in interest when he notices Merlin’s bare legs under the shirt.

“Go on then,” Merlin says to Arthur, slipping his hand under the shirt, revealing his bare hipbone, his cock still hidden from view.

Mordred watches him, the movement of his hand under the shirt unmistakable.

“Fuck,” he gasps, trying to sit forward now that Arthur isn’t pressing him into the backrest anymore, to get to Merlin.

“We’re getting there,” Arthur says, stopping his attempt to move, pinning him back once more.

He backs off a second later, kneels in front of the sofa. Mordred spreads his thighs, letting Arthur move closer, drops his head back when Arthur starts working his belt buckle and then fly open. 

“Up,” Arthur commands and Mordred looks at him, not knowing what exactly he means. “Lift your hips,” Arthur says and Mordred does as he’s told.

Arthur slowly pulls both his jeans and briefs down his hips. Merlin speeds up his hand when Mordred’s cock springs free, his lips falling slightly open as his breathing grows more shallow. 

Mordred drops his hips back onto the sofa, Arthur quickly pulling his jeans and briefs the rest of the way off, tossing them somewhere to the side. He pushes Mordred’s legs apart once more, slotting himself back in between them and reaching back to his own pocket, pulling out a condom packet. Merlin’s hips stutter forward on instinct as he watches him rip the foil and pull the condom out. A second later Merlin is kneeling next to him on the sofa, his fingers wrapping around Mordred’s cock and holding it steady for Arthur who slips the condom on in one practised move, smoothing the thin latex down to the root, his fingers in exchange for Merlin’s wrapping around the shaft. 

“Can you get a bit harder for me?” Merlin asks, his voice low and so incredibly sensual Mordred feels he could come just from hearing him talk. 

Merlin doesn’t wait for a response, kisses him instead, while a wet heat engulfs the head of his cock as Arthur takes him in his mouth. Mordred’s right hand moves to Arthur’s shoulder automatically, his left clenched into Merlin’s shirt. He tangles his fingers into Arthur’s hair as his tongue runs over the sensitive underside of his cock, whining into the kiss as Arthur starts playing with his balls. 

“He’s ready,” Merlin says against his lips, causing Arthur to pull off with one last kiss to Mordred’s inner thigh. 

Arthur’s fingers stay wrapped around the base of Mordred’s cock while Merlin moves to straddle him. He guides his cock to Merlin’s opening, letting go the moment the head slips past the first ring of muscles. Merlin groans in pleasure, breathing hard into Mordred’s shoulder while he gets used to the feeling of Mordred’s cock spreading him open, Arthur still kneeling on the floor, running his hands up and down Merlin’s back in a soothing manner. 

After a moment of stillness Mordred can’t stop himself, his hips bucking up. Merlin moans, his channel clenching around Mordred’s cock.

“Fuck me,” Merlin gasps into his ear and for the first time that evening Mordred takes initiative, holding Merlin close and turning sideways with him, flipping him on his back. 

It takes a moment before they arrange their limbs, but after that Mordred starts fucking Merlin properly. Merlin’s eyes are scrunched closed, his lips parted, gasps and moans spilling forth as Mordred pounds into him. 

“I knew you’d be perfect,” Arthur says, freeing his cock from the confines of his trousers, already hard, and starts jerking it in time with Mordred’s thrusts. 

“I won’t last,” Mordred gasps, feeling his orgasm closing in.

“Yes, come for me,” Merlin moans.

Mordred reaches under Merlin’s back, his arm under the small of his back, lifting him up and increasing his tempo.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Merlin gasps, his fingers clenched into the upholstery of the sofa. 

Orgasm hits Mordred hard. His limbs grow weak, Merlin slips from his grasp back onto the mattress of the sofa, and he props himself over him, breathing through the pleasure as his cock spurts its load into the condom. When the pleasure fades, he reaches for Merlin’s cock.

“Hands off,” Arthur commands before he can wrap his fingers around it. 

He looks at Arthur questioningly. 

“Off,” Arthur commands again, standing up and stepping closer.

Mordred slips out, his whole body barely cooperating. Merlin turns around, kneels on the side of the sofa while propping himself with his elbows on its backrest. He sighs when Arthur guides himself into his well-fucked hole, moaning as Arthur uses him to get his pleasure. 

Arthur holds onto his hip with one hand while he uses the other to jerk Merlin off. Even in his postorgasmic state Mordred can appreciate the view. Soon, Merlin cries out, rocks forward, his elbows slipping to the sides, his chest now resting on the back of the sofa, his cock spurting come on the upholstery. He gasps profanities as Arthur continues fucking him, his cries almost pained by the time Arthur stills, pumping his seed into Merlin’s body. 

 

*

 

“You were amazing,” Merlin mumbles, pressing a kiss to Mordred’s shoulder-blade, spooning even closer. 

He was dragged to the bathroom after their time at the sofa, jerked off in their huge shower, then shooed to the bedroom for the best bottoming experience of his life. Another trip to the bathroom followed, this time for a relaxing hour spent in a jacuzzi accompanied by yet another orgasm. By the time he was nearly carried to bed for cuddling and sleep, he felt absolutely spent and exhausted but also content and happy. 

“So were you,” Mordred says, bringing Merlin’s hand to his lips and pressing a kiss there. 

“And I wasn’t?” Arthur asks, mock-offended, but the gentle smile on his lips tells its own story. 

“Of course you were,” Merlin says, swatting Arthur’s arm. “Now cuddle us.”

“Yes, sir,” Arthur says and presses closer to Mordred’s front. 

Mordred relaxes into the soothing heat of the two men surrounding him, his eyes barely open.

“If you liked our evening together, it doesn’t have to be our last,” Merlin whispers.

Merlin’s hand is safely clasped in Arthur’s in a gesture of casual intimacy and somehow this is what makes Mordred feel like an intruder, a hollow feeling spreading through his chest. 

“But if you want more than just sex, we can give you that too. We were serious when we mentioned polyamory,” Arthur says, rubbing their noses together and making Mordred smile. 

He’d never guess such a prospect might seem appealing for him, but it definitely does right now. 

“But we can talk about it some other time. When we’re not fucked out and sleepy,” Merlin says, suppressing a yawn. 

“Good night,” Mordred murmurs, closing his eyes.

“Good night,” he hears from both sides and smiles as he lets himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are ♥.
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
